In Search of a Hunter
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: Left with the task of recruiting an infamous treasure hunter, Jirou Kyouka finds herself with some unexpected negotiations. (Fantasy AU/Aged-Up)


The air was heavy with the smell of salt as the sun began to fade into the sea. On the outskirts of the small port town, Jirou Kyouka stood trying to decide where to head to next. She was currently on a mission to find a particular treasure hunter who was known for finding (and stealing) items that held magical essence. In this case, the item in question wasn't for her possession, but for a friend who was in dire need of a special weapon for the coming war against the Dark Forces.

The friend in question was Midoriya Izuku. He had spent the last year or so traveling through neighboring nations in search of individuals to aid him. It was only a few months ago that he came to request assistance from Princess Yaoyorozu. Being the generous person that she is, the princess chose to not only provide funds for the quest but to join the cause as well. Jirou had no other option but to accompany him as well since it was her life duty to protect the princess at all costs.

However, in this particular moment, Jirou was fulfilling her duty as a scout and was traveling a foot from the next town over where the rest of the team remained awaiting for her return. She chose to come alone in hopes of gaining the hunter's trust through negotiations instead of instilling fear into his poor soul as some of the others had offered to do. If the rumors were right, she would simply need to find the local saloon.

The streets were surprisingly empty considering it was still early evening, which made her search fairly quick as she made her way to the only place where shouts and laughs came from. She carefully walked through the open door only to see that no one was giving her a second glance. The joint was full of lively with men and women, all too busy drinking their fill and dancing their worries away to notice her presence.

Jirou tried to scan the room but felt slightly overwhelmed by all the ruckus. She quickly walked over to the only bartender in the place once she saw he had a free moment.

"I'm in search of a man by the name Kaminari. I was told I could find him here." Jirou slipped a few coins across the counter to the bartender. She didn't want make a fuss so might as well be upfront about her purpose.

The man pocketed the coins without batting an eye and sighed, "What kind of trouble has that idiot gotten himself into now?"

"No trouble." Jirou's nose twitched at the bitter stench coming from counter, or possibly the whole building. "I'm only seeking his serves."

"Good luck with that." He choked out something along the lines of a laugh mixed with a wheeze. "The lad is sitting over in the corner table with the feathered hat, but he ain't known for following orders so well."

"I'll take my chances. Thanks."

"Quick word of advice, Miss. You might wanna offer him something that'll peak his interest and coins aren't gonna cut it. Worst thing that could happen is he runs off with whatever you're looking for and your coins." He wheezed again before leaving to attend a drunken customer.

Jirou had a feeling that this was going to become more irritating than initially thought. So, she quickly turned back her attention to the corner where the supposed Kaminari was at, only to find that he disappeared.

"What!? Where'd he go?" Luckily, she was quick to spot his outlandish hat escaping through the front door and gave chase. "Kaminari Denki! Hold up a moment!"

"Sorry, but I've got a date with… Oh!" He quickly scanned her head to toe before finishing his remark, "I was going to say with destiny but it could be with you if you'd care to join me for a stroll."

"I'm interested in something more than just a walk with you." She said as the young man's face filled with blood. Jirou didn't know what conclusions he was coming up with in his mind. It was all business for Jirou as her hands rummaged through her bag.

"Oh... ah... um... No one ever actually takes me seriously." All of Kaminari's confidence had vanished in an instant, leaving Jirou with a blubbering fool. "Uh... how about a bit of a chit chat first before we go any further? Or, at least tell me your name?"

"Jirou Kyouka, but that's not important," She replied; "Now how about you tell me where I can find this?" She shoved the parchment with details the group had already gathered on the sacred sword they needed.

"Wait... wait hold up..." Kaminari read through the scroll and snorted when Jirou assumed he was finished. "First of all, the sword doesn't even exist. It is a legend after all. Secondly, you really aren't interested in this!" He motioned at himself. Jirou took a moment to scan him head to toe as he did to her moments ago and couldn't deny that he was much better looking than she initially thought. "And third, if and I'm saying under some obscure circumstances that all of the legends and myths surrounding this thing were to actually be true, I'm not interested."

"And why's that?" Jirou's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Because as legend states the chosen one who is considered the successor of All for One must complete the tasks bestow upon them by the spirits of past holders blah blah blah too much work for one sword. Besides, my service fee would be pretty hefty considering the trouble it's going to take to get it."

"Consider whatever amount in gold coins you'd like once your part has been done paid and all expenses during the recovery process covered. We have funding provided by the Prince from the Land of Fire and Ice as well as two other royal famil-"

"You're serious about this?" He interrupted, as Jirou nodded in response. "Then money is only the start. I have two other requests."

"Name them."

"Since you said royalty is involved in this, I'd like to be pardoned of any and all past crimes that may have occurred on the lands of these royal families, no questions asked. That includes the kingdom you reside from, which I happen to know is quite a long ways from here." He motioned towards the crest on her armor that gave her away.

"Granted!" It had been Jirou's job to do research on the guy and this much was expected. She knew that he had a pretty high bounty on his head from stealing more than a few precious artifacts from renowned locations, but his hands were not soaked in blood and that was enough for her. Her Princess and Prince Todoroki both stated that whatever was on the line was worth it, considering that Kaminari was the only individual with the proper knowledge to help accomplish their goal.

"If that can't be done then-"

"I said granted. Now name the other," Jirou snapped, cracking her knuckles in frustration.

"I didn't think you'd actually accept that request but fine.. Um.."

Jirou started to walk back the way she initially came before. "If there's nothing else then we shall leave it at that?"

"You!" Kaminari frantically screamed. Only a moment later to cover his mouth in shock of the words he had spoken.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! A date! Actually, make that multiple dates or no deal. I would ask for your hand," He began to mumble, "But that may be a bit of a stretch."

"Why the hell would you want that?!" Jirou hoped that the flush on her face would reflect more as anger than embarrassment.

"Because if you're serious about finding the sacred sword then I have no idea what kind of journey this will be and if we're even going to make it out alive! If I'm dying then I'd like to go out on a date with a pretty lady at least once!" Kaminari started to yell, "I don't understand women! Why don't they appreciate the outfit? Is it the hat? Be honest, are the feathers too much?" His voice had become so high pitch that Jirou couldn't help but fall over in a fit of laughter. "So it is the feathers, huh?" Kaminari stated bluntly.

After a few awkward snorts and gasps, Jirou was finally able to compose herself enough to speak, "Look, aside the feathers, that attitude of yours can do with a bit of an adjustment."

"Is that a no to the dates then?" He whined, eyes full of disappointment.

Closing her own eyes, Jirou took a few moments to weigh her options. A couple of dates wouldn't cost the group anything except for her time. Honestly, it could be done on nights they stay in passing towns so it wouldn't be much of a burden. He could even accompany her on the scouting missions if he'd like. Despite his height, Jirou had no concerns about being able to handle him if he were to try anything she didn't consent and she was fairly certain that she could even convince him to change his mind. On the other hand, something inside her told her he'd be a good source of entertainment to have around.

Besides, if Kaminari did have any ill intentions towards her or breaching their agreement, they would quickly disappear once he met the others. "It is not a no," she sighed, "I agree to your requests, however, the dates will be on my terms and if you try to any nonsense then consider yourself dragon food."

"Haha dragon food? I know better than to argue with a knight from Princess Yaoyorozu's personal guard, but was that really the best threat you could come up with?" As if perfectly planned, Jirou felt a sudden strong gust wind and a few incoherent shouts coming from above. As red as the rubies that decorated Kaminari's hat, a dragon the size of a town's square soared above them with a tiny, angry person on top of his head.

"Seems like their patience ran out," Grabbing Kaminari's hand, Jirou started to run towards a clearing. She hoped they would see her before Bakugo forces Kirishima to land within the town streets to cause unnecessary drama.

"S-so dragon food?" Kaminari stuttered. Jirou could see Kaminari's pale face taking in the reality of the whole situation. Even though she was doubtful that Kirishima would actually want to eat a human in his dragon form, she was positive that Bakugo would threaten Kaminari without her needing to ask. She couldn't help burst out in laughter yet again and think that she was looking forward to their first date.


End file.
